


Рука

by 9093008323, WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Academy, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9093008323/pseuds/9093008323, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Рука помощи разит снова. ©
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Dopheld Mitaka
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от G до T





	1. Армитаж

Курсант Армитаж Хакс странный. Так, к примеру, он не запоминает лиц соучеников по академии. Сам Армитаж объясняет свою особенность огромным объемом информации, которую он вынужден поглощать в стенах учебного заведения, и тем фактом, что неосознанно считает имена и физиономии прочих мальчиков шлаковым знанием. Брендол желал вырастить из отпрыска верного пса Империи (и не важно, что та с грохотом пала) в звании не ниже, чем у него. Армитаж не возражает: с детства послушно выполняя команды, прыгает выше головы, крутит сальто и подает голос, когда дают разрешение. Куда уж там запоминать лица каких-то оболтусов, шляющихся по тем же коридорам! Сил не хватает.

За Армитажем Хаксом ходит по пятам репутация маньяка. Он не просто сторонится дружной курсантской братии, а будто не замечает в упор. Существует в параллельном мире. Когда преподаватели просят Хакса-младшего взаимодействовать с кем-либо из однокурсников, тот делает такие глаза, словно ему отдали приказ немедленно стартовать в стратосферу (да-да, прямо как есть — без скафандра и челнока!). Это не заучка, это невиданный ранее уровень! И преподаватели, и ребята с потока, собираясь за стаканчиком чего-нибудь крепче голубого молока, если речь заходит о рыжем, единодушно сходятся во мнении, что тот или загнется курсу к третьему, или вырастет в великого человека. Учителя, правда, еще замечают, что Брендол совсем, видно, загонял наследника.

Сын самого важного человека в академии с детства знает — его имя не пропуск в высшие сферы, а хлеб, который он должен отрабатывать, и высочайшая честь, нуждающаяся в том, чтобы ее отстаивали. Да, порой рыча и вцепившись намертво зубами. Армитаж не против служить, но предъявляемые требования и осознание того, что с него будут драть больше, чем с прочих, вызывает желание нарушить запрет, пробраться на крышу и всю ночь выть на луны. Хочется к маме, но мамы у Арми нет. Вместо жалости к себе он устраивает «штурмы»: на два-три дня исчезает из мира, словно врастая в комнату, обкладывает всё пространство вокруг себя учебниками, чертит таинственные схемы примитивно, на бумаге. Часами замирает, созерцая сотворенный собственными руками фантасмагорический ландшафт, и почти не спит. Метод, как ни странно, приносит плоды: курсант Хакс делает открытие. Как правило, его уже сделали до него и даже изучают в учебниках на старших курсах, но достижение придает Армитажу толику самоуважения и веры в себя — люди-то поди годами бились над проблемой, а он пришел, увидел и решил за пару суток. А ведь сыну коменданта академии еще нет и двадцати!

Армитажу порой живется нелегко, но есть в его жизни и светлые стороны. Например, здорово повезло с соседом по комнате — тот тихий и очень спокойный мальчик. Он не лезет с расспросами и идиотией вроде «как дела?», «ты спал?», «а давай сходим в город, а?». Сосед вообще не разговаривает с Армитажем, за что тот ему нечеловечески благодарен, а уж за то, что во время очередного затворнического ража сосед старательно обходит исследовательскую инсталляцию (хотя порой единственное место свободное от хаоса — его кровать), парня следует причислить к сонму небесных ангелов. А еще, когда юного Хакса рубит, что случается и на полу за выполнением очередного расчета, он, пробудившись, обнаруживает себя укрытым одеялом. И Армитажу очень хочется сказать спасибо соседу за неоценимый вклад в его жизнь. Вот только имени этого ангела он не знает. И подозревает, что если начнет благодарить, может ненароком спровоцировать дружеское общение, а ведь лиц-то сокурсников гений запомнить не в силах! Интуиция подсказывала, что если перепутать друга с левым типом, то количество друзей сократится на одну единицу и всё усложнится. Очень. Хакс ощущает, что у него какая-то не та репутация в социуме и не желает усугубить. Его всё устраивает. Но перед человеком всё равно неудобно.

Странное дело, стоит Армитажу Хаксу перейти из категории курсант в категорию офицер, как… Возможно, срабатывает алгоритм, записанный на подкорку: дескать, полководец — слуга императору, отец солдатам, а значит, обязан знать имена и звания всех подчиненных. Ладно, не простой полководец. Великий. На меньшее Хакс не рассчитывает, уверенно шагая по карьерной лестнице. Его сосед по комнате в настоящее время служит под его началом, и теперь запомнить лицо с фамилией не составляет труда…

Лейтенант Митака неловко шагает навстречу генералу Хаксу и больше всего на свете напоминает представителя расы мон-каламари — как цветом кожи, так и конфигурацией глаз. Остановив подчиненного, Хакс производит элементарное арифметическое действие, сложив вид незадачливого лейтенанта и его же непроизвольный жест — тот растирает покрасневшую шею. 

И раньше генерала раздражало, что Кайло Рен издевается над его людьми. Лейтенант Дофельд Митака когда-то был соседом по комнате в военной академии, где учился некий Армитаж Хакс. Сломать руку Рену? Нет, не желание. Насущная потребность!


	2. Дофельд

Дофельд Митака жил с хамелеоном. Это такая полумифическая рептилия, о которой он где-то читал, и главная ее особенность заключалась в умении менять цвет. В природе подобный талант нужен, очевидно, для маскировки в среде обитания, но почему у твари, что жила под боком Дофельда, происходила смена окраса, он понимал не всегда. Его хамелеон бывал красным, белым, зеленым, синим, черным. Если случались последние три оттенка, нужно тащить питомца или в медотсек, или отмывать (бывали и возгорания). Курсант Митака не возражал: он любил животных. То, что рептилия удачно мимикрировала под человека и была не в состоянии изменить цвет огненно-рыжей макушки — незначительные частности, не стоящие внимания. У всех свои недостатки. Полихромная ящерица не умела разговаривать по-человечески, периодически вила гнездо, отказываясь покидать его даже ради приема пищи. И, да, засыпала где ни попадя. Дофельд относился к проблемам животного философски: обеспечивал свежей водой и, помня об особенностях температурного режима и кровообращения рептилий, укрывал потеплее. Хамелеон смотрел на него, но общаться, конечно, не умел. Митака быстро понял почему — как-то в их комнату заглянул родитель его домашнего питомца (который, к слову сказать, в списке учеников академии значился как Армитаж Хакс) — Брендол. Так близко коменданта он еще не видел, только успел удивиться, что без подсказки сам собой вытянулся в струнку — старший Хакс так посмотрел на соседа сына, что Дофельд вспомнил отчего-то книжки о мафиозных кланах и их суровых боссах, а еще то, что его родной отец — офицер имперского флота — сгинул на космическом фронте, когда он без помощи на стул залезть не мог. И вся материнская любовь обрушилась на Дофа Митаку, доставая время от времени даже в закрытой военной академии. А у Армитажа, что сквозило в беспощадном взгляде коменданта Хакса, — нет такого и не будет. С тех пор ничем не выделяющийся курсант Митака стал только тщательнее заботиться о своей рептилии и, укрывая одеялом, не забывал его хорошенько подоткнуть. Хакс-хамелеон испытывал благодарность, о чем свидетельствовал розоватый оттенок кожных покровов, но словами выразить ее был не в состоянии.

Одеяло… Дофельду вспомнились веселые минуты.

Как-то раз, сразу после очередного периода гнездования, его ящерица отсыпалась, а на носу так некстати случился экзамен. Ну как на носу? Идти на него уже пора. Дофельд, вспомнив уничижающий взгляд коменданта (будто на размазанную муху на его обзорном окне), внезапно ощутил ответственность за Армитажа. Тогда почему-то казалось: если Хакс-младший не сдаст, то и соседу по комнате попадет. Но рептилия человеческого не понимала, из спячки выходить отказывалась, а вернее, не располагала ресурсами, чтобы пробудиться (сколько он там не спал? пятьдесят три часа?), не заикаясь о расставании с любимым одеялом. Курсант Митака, мужественно растолкав холоднокровное, чуть ли не полдороги волок на себе и его, и одеяло, в которое ящер вцепился, как джедай в световой меч. Определив Армитажа на скамью в аудитории, наивный соученик понадеялся, что тот со временем проснется (сосед всегда готовился к экзаменам на убой, то есть находился в постоянной готовности держать ответ — днем, ночью, спросонья), но вместо пробуждения Хаксомелеон окуклился и из любимого одеяла торчал лишь рыжий затылок.

Митака сдал предпоследним; суровый преподаватель задал резонный вопрос, пробежавшись по списку: «Где Хакс?» А ящерица в анабиозе! Кое-как приведя в чувство сынка коменданта, Дофельд покинул аудиторию, полный дурных предчувствий. Нет, Армитаж доковылял (не расставшись с одеялом!) до стола с билетами, а потом после долгих уговоров учителя (тот, видно, от неожиданности слегка опешил и не поставил неуд сразу) таки взял билет и начал отвечать. Нет, Хакс-младший был одет по форме и верно решал задачу по военной тактике, только обескураживающе лохмат, завернут в одеяло, говорил, будто делал одолжение, и улыбался экзаменатору, как любимой галлюцинации.

Что, простите? Да, мне часто снятся экзамены. А? Вы абсолютно правы, сейчас я тоже сплю. Почему так обыденно веду себя для сна?

Ой-ой-ой, господин экзаменатор, зажмурился в ужасе Митака, это был очень плохой вопрос!

Армитаж пожал хилыми плечами и заявил, что на следующий вопрос вместо него будет отвечать его одеяло. И осветить постельной принадлежности приспичило не абы какую проблему, а захват власти в галактике. Далее курсант-сновидец мужественно содрал с себя любимое одеяло, скомкал в подобие шара и заявил, что именно так и осуществит сей грандиозный маневр. Он пояснил, что это как бы «Звезда Смерти», только более стабильный и крутой вариант. Бьет не планету, а целые системы! При этом экономит энергоресурсы — стрелять будет плазмой, отнятой у ближайших звезд, а значит — уязвима только во время накопления заряда перед выстрелом. И вообще, надо удесятерить защиту, вот.

Когда преподаватель попенял на вторичность идеи, то Арми и тут нашелся: «Вы многого хотите от одеяла!» Тут уж и закаленный ветеран боевых действий фыркнул, а коридор, где шла прямая голо-трансляция (всегда найдется умелец взломать камеры) вздрогнул от хохота.

«Пять вам и, так и быть, пять вашему одеялу, курсант Хакс». Таких Хаксов преподаватель еще не видел, а как гласила военно-полевая мудрость: удивить — всё равно что победить.

«Я могу спать дальше?» — поинтересовался всё еще улыбающийся аки солнышко ясное Армитаж.

«Уснете во сне?» — подобному усмехнулся препод.

«Да, я такой», — подтвердил Хакс-младший, завернулся в одеяло и тут же закемарил.

Пожилой ветеран только подошел зачем-то к спящему, погладил того по голове, улыбаясь странно, и покинул аудиторию. Ввалившаяся в помещение возбужденно галдящая толпа курсантов, конечно, оказалась не в силах нарушить здоровый сон Армитажа. Куда им! Но Митака все равно бдел у тела в одеяле. Мало ли чего кому взбредет?

«Это хорошо, — заметил их однокурсник, — что он всегда зубрила и зануда. А то половина девчонок в городе повелась бы на эту улыбку».

И под гневным взглядом Дофельда погладил Армитажа по обычно приглаженным, а сейчас торчащим во все стороны вихрам. Обладатель взлохмаченной шевелюры счастливо улыбнулся.

Когда все разошлись, Митака присел рядом со своей ненормальной рептилией, задумался и тоже провел рукой по пронзительной рыжине. Улыбнулись и ему. Да еще так тепло и солнечно…

А на следующий день настал черед уже Дофа лыбиться: его почти ручной ящер освоил во сне общегал и попытался вызнать, почему за экзамен двойная оценка. Это же не сочинение! Митака любезно объяснил, что препод снисходительно отнесся к мыслительным способностям одеяла курсанта Хакса.

Тот замер, как натуральная рептилия, и задушено спросил: «Это был не сон?»  
«Нет, — зевнул его сосед. — Взгляни в табель. Я сам всё видел, весь курс подтвердит, что твое одеяло не глупее Дарта Вейдера».

Хамелеон начал постепенно изменять цвет кожи, и подстраивался он, очевидно, под тон своих ярких волос. В первую очередь у ящерицы покраснели кончики ушей, что, по авторитетному мнению видного натуралиста Д. Митаки, означало высшую степень смущения.

С тех самых пор вся академия загорелась идеей споить курсанта Хакса! Что и случилось на выпускном.

Армитаж мало того что улыбался своей сатанински-очаровательной улыбкой, но еще и подрулил к здоровущей блондинистой девице выше его самого на полголовы, если не на голову, и старше лет на пять. И Хакс явно вообразил себя пикапером со стажем и виртуозом флирта.

«О, прекрасная дама, — с придыханием говорил ей он. — О почему вы не в армии? Нет, я не достоин знать вашего имени и своего не скажу, пока генералом не стану. Пока я для вас — Хакс, просто Хакс».

«Это вы себя мотивируете или ко мне клинья подбиваете?» — поинтересовался его сердечный интерес.

«О, как я люблю умных женщин!» — растянул улыбку до ушей Хакс.

Романтичность и абсурдность момента разрушил выкрик «дылда», явно адресованный пока безымянной даме сердца. Та подобралась, но смолчала — видно, дело было привычное, а рыжее недоразумение зачем-то смачно плюнуло на собственный кулак. Осознало действие. Извинилось. Пояснило, что перепутало. Попросило девушку закатать ему рукава. После чего с криком: «Кретины! Да чтоб вы понимали! Хорошей женщины должно быть много!» — кинулось в толпу в поисках обидчиков. Точнее, попыталось. Армитажа ловко перехватила собеседница, железной хваткой вцепившись в воротник, и ей помог подоспевший Митака, с интересом наблюдавший за спектаклем из первых рядов.

«Эй, как там тебя? — спросила дылда у задыхающегося от праведного гнева, но медленно сдувающегося под ее взглядом воздыхателя. — Хакс?»

Тот кивнул и затих. Но Дофельд и девица его не выпустили: вдруг еще чего отчебучит?

«Как мне тебя называть, когда дослужишься до генерала?»

Попыталась переключить внимание? Умница!

«Мой генерал!» — воссиял будущий генерал Армитаж Хакс.

Обо всем этом лейтенант Митака думал, когда шел по коридору после… взаимодействия с Кайло Реном. Тот тащил его по воздуху, а потом попытался придушить: вспоминать «школьные годы чудесные» — не самая худшая реакция на столь мощный стресс. Словно почувствовав, что его поминают, из-за угла, как всегда резко, вынырнул генерал Хакс. И мгновенно оценил обстановку. Его глаза тут же начали наливаться кровью. Дофельд не волновался, даже не допустил, что начальство разгневалось на него, ведь еще в академии выучил, что Армитажа бесили не люди и предметы, а обстоятельства. Генерал умел думать как инженер и, видимо, сейчас прикидывал, в каком месте приложить усилия, чтобы получить оптимальный результат.

— Что еще он сделал? — сцедил с губ вопрос Хакс.

— Панель в обзорной к криффу, — покорно прохрипел лейтенант.

— Идите отдохните, Митака, — негромко произнес командующий, почти по-дружески положив ладонь ему на плечо. — Стандартные сутки. — И, будто что-то вспомнив, встряхнулся. — Нет. До послезавтрашнего утра. И, Дофельд, спасибо. Спасибо за всё.

И ушел по своим делам.

Лейтенант Дофельд Митака удивился: тот, кого он знал более двадцати лет, впервые назвал его по имени! Сказать по правде, он никогда не рассчитывал получить благодарность от рептилии. **За всё**. Дофельд любил животных, но если одно из них стало чем-то большим — тут или эволюция, или волшебство. Впрочем, неважно. Если кто-то или что-то стало лучше, и ты приложил к этому руку — уже прекрасно.


End file.
